


A family Christmas

by Geekygirl669



Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Steve Harrigton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Steve and Billy have an amazing Christmas with their chosen family.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A family Christmas

Christmas morning was normally quiet peaceful in the Harrington-Hargrove household, it wasn’t normally until later on in the day until things started to get a little hectic. 

Steve loved the mornings because of that, he got to spend the morning with his amazing husband and his two amazing kids. And that was exactly how Steve loved to spend Christmas morning and as the years went on and his kids got older he enjoyed it more and more. 

The afternoon was amazing and Steve loved the chance he got to be able to see all the kids, they weren’t kids anymore but he still called them that.

But the mornings. He loved the chance to spend some proper alone time with his family. He didn’t love the fact that his eleven year old and his thirteen year old still woke up at an ungodly hour of the morning demanding that they got the chance to open their presents. 

Steve leaned to the side a little, letting his head rest on his husband's shoulder as they watched the two terrors that were there kids rip into presents at seven in the morning, hours before they would have to deal with their whole house being filled with much younger children. 

“This is awesome.” Their eldest, Stephanie, said excitedly as she held up the latest present she had opened. “Thank you so much.” 

“Of course Princess.” Billy nodded a small smile on his face that just made the one on Steve’s grow even bigger, always loving when he got to see this special side of the other man that no one other than their two kids ever sees. “It’s what you wanted.”

Steve leaned even further into his husband's side, loving the part of Billy that he only brought out when the three of them were alone more than anything. 

“Go on, open your next present.” Steve told her, his hand reaching down to rest on his stomach, the thought of the baby that was going to be here in less than nine months always bringing a smile to his face because even though he and Billy definitely hadn't planned to have another kid they were both extremely happy that they were going to have one. “Both of you, if you don't hurry up and open them we'll still be here at dinner time.”

“Were opening them.” Both his kids said at the same time, something that never failed to freak Billy out. 

Steve laughed at the look on his husband’s face as the kids went back to opening the presents. The family making the most of their Christmas morning.

*********************************************************

Steve smiled as he felt arms wrap around his waist leaning back into his husband. 

“Hey baby.” Billy said into the younger man’s neck as he pressed a few kisses there. “We have about half an hour till everyone gets here.”

“And we have two kids sitting in the living room.” Steve shot back even as he moved his head so that Billy could get better access to his neck. 

“They are way too busy playing with their new toys.” Billy pointed out letting one of his hands slip down to rest on Steve's stomach. “Or do you just not want to have sex?”

“I definitely want to have sex with you. I’m pretty sure me wanting to have sex with you is exactly why were in this postition but also think our kids are way too young to be tramatised by seeing us having sex.” Steve reluctantly pulled away from the older man knowing that if he didnt he was going to find it harder to stop this. “I love you honey but I would rather not scare our kids forever.”

“Okay, I can wait till tonight.” Billy promised as he raised his hands up in surrender. “As long as it will happen tonight.”

“It will happen tonight.” Steve promised as he reached down to grab his Christmas say shirt. “Just go and wait downstairs, Your sister has the tendency to be early to stuff like this. I dont know how the fuck she ended up being the person that’s always early but she did.”

“I will wait downstairs just don't take too long.”

“I know I can’t leave you on your own with Lucas for more than about five minutes. I have been married to you for a while now.” Steve shouted after his husband as the other man left the room.

******************************************************

“Dustin.” Steve smiled as the kid, who was actually 27 and had a kid of his own, pulled him in for a hug. 

“Steve.” Dustin smiled, both of them fighting off the urge to do their handshake. “Where are the monsters?”

“They are in the kitchen with Billy and Max.” Steve told him making a small face that clearly said he didn't want to know what was going on in there.

“How could you let the two of them in the kitchen Steve? Aren't you afraid they will burn down the house?” Dustin asked the exact same thought in his mind as the older man.

“I don’t want to cook.” Steve shrugged his shoulders. “And the kids are in there, Billy at least tries not to burn things when they're around.”

“You do realize that the reason all of us come here is because you're a chief.” Nancy said as she walked into the house followed by Jonathon and their five year old twins. 

“I do. Which is also the reason I don't like cooking Christmas dinner.” Steve replied as his ex brought him in for a hug, a small part of him always surprised that they had been able to forge such a nice friendship from the shambles that was their romantic relationship. “I spend the rest of my life cooking, I would like to one year not spend Christmas day cooking.”

“That is fair enough.” Nancy replied with a small nod. “But I think I might go in there and help because I would prefer for my food not to be burnt.”

“You are more than welcome to go and cook, just don't expect me to do anything.”

“Everyone else here?” Jonathan asked after he had given Steve a small handshake in hello.

“Yeah everyone else is here.” Steve confirmed with a small nod. “In the living room, I’ll be in there in a minute.”

************************************************************

“Hey Hop.” Billy said as everyone sat around the living room, a little full from their meals. “That shirt was really not a good choice.”

Hopper looked down at his shirt before looking back up at the younger man in shock. “What’s wrong with my shirt?”

“It does not do anything but show off all of your curves, you ever growing curves.” Billy told him with a small laugh, it only getting louder when Steve whacked him on the arm.

“You wait until that little girl of yours is going off to highschool in a couple years, and you will start to look more like me.” Hopper shot back, more than used to Billy’s jokes and mockery.

“Yeah of course.” Billy shook his head. “I’m going to look exactly like you, I am not a part time personal trainer or anything.”

“He’s got you there.” Steve told the older man a small smile on his own face at the banter between the two men. “Although you are a police officer, you’ve got to at least do a little bit of exercise.”

“Hopper doing exercise that’s never happened.” Billy words got himself another whack on the arm from his husband. 

“Be nice.” Steve told him although the smile on his face betrayed that he was actually quite enjoying the conversation. “We have some news to tell everyone.”

“What’s the news?” Joyce asked them looking between the two men with this motherly look that only Joyce had ever shown them.

“I’m pregnant.” Steve told them happily the smile on both men’s faces growing even bigger. “We're having another baby.”

“That’s amazing boys.” Joyce told them before she walked over to pull Steve in for a hug everyone else quick to congratulate them.

***********************************************************

“Hey baby.” Billy smiled as Steve walked into their bedroom a tired but happy look on the younger man’s face.

“Hey.” Steve smiled back as he quickly walked over to tuck himself into bed next to his husband. “I am very tired though. It was a good day.”

“It was.” Billy agreed letting his hand go down to rest on the small swell of his husband’s stomach. “Even if the kids get on my last nerves.”

“You love them.” Steve told him resting his head down on Billy’s chest. “Turn the light off I want to get some sleep.”

“Night baby, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
